Todo estará bien
by NaatDamn
Summary: "No siempre hice lo mejor para los dos, es cierto, cometí errores, robé a la gente e hice mucho daño a otros, pero todo fue por tu bien, Wanda, me frustra que no lo veas así." Pietro ama profundamente a su hermana, pero es un amor enfermizo que lo llevará a cometer muchos errores. Este fic fue el 1 lugar en el Reto Especial: "Halloween Assemble" del foro La Torre Stark.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, si no a Marvel**

* * *

Desde aquel fatídico día en el que perdimos a nuestros padres, he incluso antes de eso, cuando llorabas porque los chicos de nuestra calle te molestaban, me juré a mí mismo protegerte, hermanita. Eres lo único que tengo, mi único apoyo y pilar, porque sin ti no sería nada.

No siempre hice lo mejor para los dos, es cierto, cometí errores, robé a la gente e hice mucho daño a otros, pero todo fue por tu bien, Wanda, me frustra que no lo veas así. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que durmieras bajo la lluvia cuando no teníamos techo? ¿Cómo iba a dejar que comieras de la basura? Yo hubiera bajado la luna a tus pies si me lo hubieras pedido.

Recuerdo que en una ocasión, cuando aún éramos bastante jóvenes, me pediste salir sola con tus amigas a una fiesta, así nada más, no querías decirme siquiera a donde ibas. Entiendo que querías libertad, ser como el resto de chicas, pero no lo eres. Accedí a que fueras sola, pero te mentí. Decidí seguirte para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien, y bastaron 10 minutos de conversación con una chica para perderte de vista. Casi me volví loco. Aún más cuando te hallé en la parte trasera de la casa con aquel sujeto. Él te tenía acorralada contra la pared, te besaba con lujuria y una de sus manos estaba dentro de tus pantalones, tus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y podía oír tu respiración entrecortada. Te gustaba. Dios, te gustaba, eso era lo peor. Sin pensarlo me abalancé sobre él. Sé que te costó mucho perdonarme después de eso, pero créeme, hermanita, lo hice por tu bien.

Después de eso, me di cuenta de la realidad: Yo soy el único que jamás te haría daño.

Conmigo podías ser feliz, yo te hubiera dado todo lo que tu quisieras, iríamos a donde tu desearas, yo te amaba con todo mi corazón, así que jamás te sentirías sola, nunca te faltarían ni abrazos ni besos. Era perfecto y simple. Nacimos juntos, y lo que nace junto, junto se queda. Pero tú no pensabas lo mismo, te reíste como loca cuando te di la idea, pero no me importó, tú no lo entendías, pero con el tiempo te irías dando cuenta de que tenía razón, así que lo dejé pasar como un chiste.

Las noches en Sokovia eran frías, pero por suerte pude conseguirnos un cuarto alquilado antes de que empezaras las heladas de invierno. Era un cuarto pequeño y con apenas una cama y un mueble; el baño estaba en el pasillo, y lo compartimos con otras cinco familias que Vivian en la casa con nosotros. Ojalá hubiera podido conseguirte un palacio, hermanita, donde tuvieras una cama para ti sola, donde hubiera evitado hacer lo que hice.

Esa noche dormíamos juntos, tú mirabas hacia el lado contrario al mío y yo miraba tu cabello regado en la almohada. Tu aroma inundaba todo en la habitación, Wanda, ¿Cómo esperabas que no me volviera loco? Acaricié tu brazo suavemente aprovechando que estabas profundamente dormida, el roce de tu piel despertaba cosas extrañas en mí. Me acerqué a ti acortando la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos y posé mis manos en tu cintura trazando la curva con mis dedos, acerqué mi cara a tu cabello y lo olí, embriagándome en su fragancia como si fuera una droga. Exploré tu cintura, tu cadera y bajé lentamente a una de tus piernas, el solo roce me producía una sensación única y sentía como lentamente perdía la cordura.

— ¿Qué haces, Pietro?

El sonido de tu voz adormilada fue la cereza sobre el pastel, quería decirte cuanto te amaba en ese momento, que no podía contenerme más, que me entendieras, pero sabía que no lo harías. En cambio susurré en tu oído un _"Todo estará bien"_ y tomé firmemente tus muñecas.

Forcejeaste como una fiera, y por alguna razón eso no hizo más que aumentar mi excitación. Rogaste, arañaste y lloraste, y yo seguía susurrándote que todo estaría bien.

Se me hacía difícil contenerte, así que te puse boca abajo y me posicioné sobre ti, recorrí tu cuello con mi lengua y exploré dentro de tu ropa antes de despojarte de ella.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Me dijiste entre llantos, ¿No lo entiendes?

Sabia que pronto recuperarías las fuerzas, así que no pude esperar más, tomé firmemente tus caderas y las levanté hasta que la humedad de tu entrepierna rozó mi erección. Bajé mis pantalones y me incliné para besar tu espalda.

— Pietro detente, por favor. —Suplicabas, pero era muy tarde Wanda, ya no podía parar.

Penetrarte fue una sensación única, un hormigueo recorrió todo mi cuerpo y solo pude cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar un gemido, sabía que te dolía, lo hice lo más lento que pude, hermanita, no creas que no me partían el alma tus llantos. Recuerdo bien como sequé tus lágrimas, te acaricié con todo el amor que podía ofrecerte, besé tu cuello, tus hombros, tu espalda. Me volvías loco, Wanda.

El golpe que me diste a continuación me dejó helado, intentaste escapar, pero te abracé por la cintura y te atraje hacia mí, forcejeaste como de costumbre, pero yo te tenía firme junto a mí.

—Perdóname, Wanda. —Susurré en tu oído, con la realidad golpeándome en el rostro— Perdóname. —Apoyé mi cabeza en tu hombro y lloré junto a ti.

-.-.-.-.-

Y ahora estoy aquí, agujereado como un queso frente al idiota del arco, no sé por qué lo hice, Wanda, pero puedo sentir tu dolor, sé que lo sabes, siempre estas vigilando mi mente, debes sentir como se desvanece.

Sé que estas escuchándome, solo quería decirte que todo lo que hice, lo hice porque te amo, me equivoqué, lo sé. Lo siento.

No llores, todo estará bien.

* * *

 **Bueno, es un fic algo bizarro, I know. Como se habrán fijado, me dieron el tema de "violación" e hice lo mejor que pude xD Nunca habia escrito algo asi, espero que no haya decepcionado xc En fin, gracias por leer!**


End file.
